1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally support blocks and more specifically it relates to a fuel tank support system for efficiently providing a lightweight yet strong support block for use in various areas, such as for supporting propane tanks above a ground surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Propane tank supports have been in use for years and are generally utilized to support a propane tank above the ground. Propane tanks are supported above the ground for various reasons, such as to allow the propane tank to be painted, to allow maintenance upon the tank or to simply support the tank above the ground and prevent the tank from sinking within the ground or damaging the ground below.
Generally, concrete blocks are utilized to support the legs of a propane tank to support the tank above the ground. However, concrete blocks can be difficult to utilize for various reasons, such as but not limited to difficulty in moving around because of their weight, cumbersome to carry and fragile in that the concrete blocks may often crack if dropped upon a hard surface. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved propane tank support system for efficiently supporting a propane tank above the ground. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved fuel tank support system for efficiently providing a lightweight yet strong support block for use in various areas, such as for supporting propane tanks above a ground surface.